<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bad Trip by anticentristpropaganda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404845">A Bad Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticentristpropaganda/pseuds/anticentristpropaganda'>anticentristpropaganda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ancap is a gay fashion disaster, i wish i were asleep rn, jreg - Freeform, just a little pinch of romance, slur warning, uuhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticentristpropaganda/pseuds/anticentristpropaganda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancom remembers some bad memories while on LSD.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ancom/authleft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bad Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: F slur</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"GUESS WHO'S FUUUUCKIN HOME!!!" I heard an obnoxious entrance into our home from Ancap. </p><p>My "No Gods, No Masters" philosophy is proving itself true because no god would let me live in this hellhole with the Rico Nasty- blasting, feather boa-wearing, late stage-capitalist gay fashion atrocity that was Ancap. </p><p>I listened in for other sounds coming from our home, hearing recorded gunshots echo from Nazi's walls and the clanging on vodka bottles on floor from Tankie's.</p><p>Jesus Fucking Christ, I needed some LSD.</p><p>I dug through my dresser to find some, hidden underneath my various pairs of socks. I collapsed onto my bed, hastily putting a tab onto my tongue.</p><p>Ancap and I tripped together often. He said that a good rule of thumb while on psychedelics was the rule of 5, name:</p><p>Five things you can see<br/>
Four things you can touch<br/>
Three things you can hear<br/>
Two things you can taste<br/>
One thing you can smell</p><p>I was about to start my mental list when I heard a shout from Nazi, the vibrations shaking our thin bedroom walls.<br/>
"FAGGOT!" he yelled, presumably at some 11-year-old.<br/>
I don't like to hear that word, just because I've heard it so many times. Used at me. Used at others. Instead of my rules of five for tripping, I think the five times I've heard that word used at me.</p><p>Five<br/>
My body is shoved into a locker, my legs dangling from underneath me like a rag doll's.<br/>
"Hey, faggot," smirked my attacker, a shit-eating grin climbing up his face. I was stone-faced, trying not to cry.<br/>
"What's wrong, you gonna cry?" he said in his best dickhead voice. I used my free legs to kick him in the gut, sending him backwards and me to the ground. My arm got caught in a grate and was bleeding. I looked around, but no one really cared. They were just watching.</p><p>Four<br/>
I bounced up and down the halls, feeling euphoric. I was wearing a skirt today. I didn't look like a boy as much, alleviating some of my dysphoria. I caught stares from many people, but I paid them no mind. Today was gonna be great. I walked over to Tankie's locker, waiting for him to see me. Hoping he would be happy, or at least surprised for me.<br/>
When I got there, someone else was waiting for me. "What is it, faggot? Waiting for your boyfriend?" an unfamiliar voice sounded. I didn't even recognize it, but I guess a "boy" wearing a skirt was weird here. I blushed. "Shut the fuck up," I muttered.</p><p>Three<br/>
"Fuck!" I grinned. I got spray paint on my new hoodie.<br/>
"Don't worry, it suits you." Tankie smiled back. He and I confusedly ran down the dark street, drunk on vodka and caffeine and love. He stopped me and grabbed my hand. I stared at him in awe, because it was that moment that nothing in the world was wrong.<br/>
"Hey, faggots!" I heard, out the window of a cop car. This must have been the car we spray-painted earlier. The dipwad officer sat inside, looking unamused that the side of his vehicle now read "Pig".<br/>
"Fuck, run." whispered Tankie. We took off into a side alley.</p><p>Two<br/>
Colorful lights dangled from street corners, the crowd radiating joy. The people were always my favorite part of pride. I stood tall, with a smile I hadn't felt in weeks.<br/>
I watched as a woman slinked down the road. She was blond, carrying a girl in a stroller.<br/>
"Fucking faggots," she whispered.</p><p>One<br/>
The room was flooded with a symphony of shouting, crying, and indifference. My dad shouted in my face. "Don't ever come back here again, you faggot!"<br/>
Tears ran down my face aggressively. I looked to my mom, but she just turned her head.<br/>
"But I'm fucking sixteen! Where am I supposed to go?" I cried. "You can't just kick me out!"<br/>
"Yes I can, and I'm doing it right now!" he yelled. I ran up the stairs to throw all of my shit in a duffel. My clothes, my pictures, all wrinkled and stuffed.<br/>
"FUCK YOU!" I screamed, shutting the door behind me.</p><p>I tugged at the sheets of my bed, them becoming less and less slippery. I pulled myself out of bed and gently knocked on Nazi's door.<br/>
"What is it, Ancom?" he sighed.<br/>
"Quit being such an ass," I retorted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>